wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's Jeff?/Gallery
Gallery Song File:Where'sJeff?1.png|Jeff sleeping at Network Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?2.png|Greg, Jeff, and Dorothy File:Where'sJeff?3.png|Jeff, Greg, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?4.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?5.png|Jeff sleeping on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V2 File:Where'sJeff?6.png|The Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?7.png|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema File:Where'sJeff?8.png|Jeff and the three Murrays File:Where'sJeff?9.png|Jeff sleeping in his bed File:Where'sJeff?10.png|Greg and Jeff File:Where'sJeff?11.png|Murray, Jeff, and Greg File:Where'sJeff?12.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:Where'sJeff?13.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?14.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?15.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?16.png|"Looky everywhere" File:Where'sJeff?17.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?18.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?19.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?20.png|"Why-yi-yi-yi" File:Where'sJeff?21.png|Jeff sleeping while fishing File:Where'sJeff?22.png|Jeff and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?23.png|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW File:Where'sJeff?24.png|Jeff and Murray File:Where'sJeff?25.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons File:Where'sJeff?26.png|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons File:Where'sJeff?27.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray walking arm to arm File:Where'sJeff?28.png|Jeff hiding behind the Other Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?29.png|Jeff sleeping on the beach File:Where'sJeff?30.png|Jeff and Anthony on the beach File:Where'sJeff?31.png|Jeff sleeping on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?32.png|Murray and Jeff on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?33.png|Jeff and Wags File:Where'sJeff?34.png|Jeff sleeping in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?35.png|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?36.png|Jeff sleeping on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?37.png|Jeff waking up on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?38.png|The Wiggles and the koalas File:Where'sJeff?39.png|Jeff sleeping at the Manly Art Gallery and Museum File:Where'sJeff?40.png|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit File:Where'sJeff?41.png|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV File:Where'sJeff?42.png|Jeff sleeping in front of Archibald Fountain File:Where'sJeff?43.png|A para-glide File:Where'sJeff?44.png|Jeff sleeping on a para-glide File:Where'sJeff?45.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of potatoes File:Where'sJeff?46.png|Jeff sleeping at the library bandicam 2019-03-18 14-50-42-629.png|Granthony bandicam 2019-03-18 14-50-43-246.png|The Awake Wiggles bandicam 2019-03-18 14-50-43-751.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles Balloon bandicam 2019-03-18 14-50-44-263.png|The Wiggles And Wiggly Dancer bandicam 2019-03-26 17-09-04-298.png|Anthony Wiggle And Jeff Balloon bandicam 2019-03-26 17-12-47-101.png|Jeff Balloon Fall Down bandicam 2019-03-27 13-37-28-293.png|The Awake Wiggles And Wiggly Dancer bandicam 2019-03-27 14-30-26-239.png|Greff And Brett 215604 10150172716721838 3569592 n.jpg|Jeff in 2004 Wiggles0322.jpg|Twaptain And Wiggly Dancer DSC_1616 (Medium).JPG|The Awake Wiggles Tour 2003 - 2005 DSC_1619 (Medium).JPG|The Awake Wiggles In The 2003-2005 Tour DSC_1626 (Medium).JPG|The Non-realistic Wiggles In The 2003 - 2005 3152836_bd0f3e30ad_o.jpg|The Jeff Balloon without the belt buckle 9349521652 0632147ef5 o.jpg|The Jeff Balloon with a belt buckle 9349520944_828d277d4a_o.jpg|Jeff Balloon bandicam 2019-04-26 20-44-52-489.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2003 1063389688_0cfa667d17_o.jpg|Jeff and Anthony balloons in the 2003-2005 Tour Jeff- Wiggles ov.jpg|Greff 30288512_e8273e1dfe_o.jpg|Greg And Sam In The 2003-2005 Tour DSC02090 1024.JPG|The Wiggles and Captain in The 2003-2005 Tour DSC02092 1024.JPG|Anthony And Wiggly Dancer Where'sJeff_-2004Live.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff_-2004Live2.jpg|Jeff in the crowd Bandicam 2019-06-26 09-40-28-915.jpg|Ben, Anthony, Lucy SamMoranasJeff.jpg|Sam in Jeff clothes AdrianQuinnellasJeff.jpg|Adrian in Jeff clothes CaterinaMeteasJeff.jpg|Caterina in Jeff clothes GregandRyan.jpg|Greg and Ryan Where'sJeff_-2004Live3.jpg|Jeff back on stage Bandicam 2019-01-09 09-53-56-953.jpg|The Elvis Awake Wiggles And Wiggly Dancers Bandicam 2019-01-09 09-53-42-692.jpg|The Elvis Wiggles And Wiggly Dancers HNI 0018.JPG HNI 0019.JPG HNI 0020.JPG HNI 0021.JPG HNI 0022.JPG 283207580 214a0b4cc6 o.jpg|Sweaty Anthony I-dWTjftD-O.jpg|Jeff in 2005 Whatareyoudoinganthony.med.jpg|Granthony And Jeff Balloon Wheres-jeff.jpg|Granthony And Wiggly Dancers Bandicam 2019-10-25 15-57-50-256.jpg|Murray Captain And Jeff Balloon Bandicam 2019-11-09 18-29-26-708.jpg|Greg In 2004 Bandicam 2019-12-02 06-27-33-119.png|Lyn in Jeff clothes 25685450595 9a44788680 k.jpg|The Awake Wiggles & Jeff Balloon Wiggles0323.jpg|Greff And Captain Where'sJeff?-AnimatedSongTitle.jpg|Wiggly animation Where'sJeff?-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Animated version Bandicam 2019-09-06 13-50-26-026.jpg|The little wiggles Bandicam 2019-09-06 13-50-30-417.jpg|The little wiggles verison Deleted Scenes File:Where'sJeff?DeletedScene1.png|Jeff sleeping at the library in an alternate scene File:Where'sJeff?DeletedScene2.png|Jeff sleeping under a beach umbrella in a deleted scene File:Where'sJeff?DeletedScene3.png|Jeff sleeping at Sydney Academy in a deleted scene File:Where'sJeff?DeletedScene4.png|Jeff riding in an elevator in a deleted scene File:Where'sJeff?DeletedScene5.png|Jeff sleeping in a toy store in a deleted scene Bonus Material File:WearingSunglasses1.jpg|Jeff feeling hot File:WearingSunglasses2.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Wearing Sunglasses File:WearingShoes1.png|Jeff walking in bare feet File:WearingShoes2.png|Jeff's socks File:WearingShoes3.png|"Do your feet hurt when they walk on rough ground? Are those sticks and stones uncomfortable under your toes?" File:WearingShoes4.png|"Why not try shoes." File:WearingShoes5.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Wearing Shoes File:WearingShoes6.png|Jeff putting his shoes on File:WearingShoes7.png|Jeff's socks and shoes File:WearingShoes8.png|Jeff finishing put on shoes File:WearingShoes9.png|Jeff giving a thumbs up File:TakingtheElevator1.png File:TakingtheElevator2.png|Jeff File:TakingtheElevator3.png File:TakingtheElevator4.png File:TakingtheElevator5.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Taking the Elevator File:TakingtheElevator6.png File:WearingaHat1.png|Hot Jeff File:WearingaHat2.png|Jeff File:WearingaHat3.png File:WearingaHat4.png File:WearingaHat5.png File:WearingaHat6.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Wearing a Hat File:JumpingontheTrampoline1.png|Wags tired File:JumpingontheTrampoline2.png|Wags File:JumpingontheTrampoline3.png|Wags jumping on the trampoline File:JumpingontheTrampoline4.png|Wags falling off the trampoline File:Fishing1.png|Jeff feeling bored File:Fishing2.png|A fishing hook File:Fishing3.png|Wiggly Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Fishing File:Sleeping1.png|Murray yawning File:Sleeping2.png|Murray feeling sleepy File:Sleeping3.png|Murray showing sleepy eyes File:Sleeping4.png|Murray having an idea File:Sleeping5.png|Murray falling asleep File:Sleeping6.png|Jeff and Murray File:Sleeping7.png|''"Jeff not included."'' File:Sleeping8.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Sleeping File:AttheMovies1.png|Community Service Announcement: At the Movies File:AttheMovies2.png|A man blocking Jeff's spot File:AttheMovies3.png|Jeff File:AttheMovies4.png|Jeff moving to a different spot File:AttheMovies5.png|Jeff watching the movie File:AttheMovies6.png|Another man blocking Jeff's spot File:AttheMovies7.png|Jeff shrugs File:AttheMovies8.png|so he enjoys the movie, anyway. File:EatinganApple1.png|Jeff File:EatinganApple2.png|An apple File:EatinganApple3.png|Jeff holding an apple File:EatinganApple4.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Eating an Apple File:HangingClothes1.jpg|Jeff trying to hang up a shirt File:HangingClothes2.jpg|Jeff's shirt File:HangingClothes3.jpg|Jeff failing File:HangingClothes4.jpg|Jeff listening File:HangingClothes5.jpg|Jeff having an idea File:HangingClothes6.jpg|A clothespin File:HangingClothes7.jpg|Jeff holding a clothespin File:HangingClothes8.jpg|Jeff hanging up a shirt with a clothespin File:HangingClothes9.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Hanging Clothes File:AskingforDirections1.png|A subway File:AskingforDirections2.png|Dorothy File:AskingforDirections3.png File:AskingforDirections4.png File:AskingforDirections5.png File:AskingforDirections6.png|Community Service Announcement: Asking for Directions File:AskingforDirections7.png|"That way, Dorothy." File:AskingforDirections8.png|Jeff File:AttheLibrary1.png|Jeff File:AttheLibrary2.png File:AttheLibrary3.png File:AttheLibrary4.png File:AttheLibrary5.png File:AttheLibrary6.png File:AttheLibrary7.png File:AttheLibrary8.png File:AttheLibrary10.png File:AttheLibrary11.png File:AttheLibrary12.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: At the Library File:TakingaBreak1.png File:TakingaBreak2.png File:TakingaBreak3.png|Jeff and a bench File:TakingaBreak4.png File:TakingaBreak5.png|Jeff sitting on a bench File:TakingaBreak6.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Taking a Break File:Hats(WSCA)1.png File:Hats(WSCA)2.png File:Hats(WSCA)3.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Hats File:Hats(WSCA)4.png File:AtthePlayland1.png|Jeff at Lollipop's Playland File:AtthePlayland2.png File:AtthePlayland3.png|Lollipop's Playland Teacup Ride File:AtthePlayland4.png|Jeff and Dorothy at Lollipop's Playland File:HulaHoop1.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Hula Hoop File:HulaHoop2.png File:HulaHoop3.png File:HulaHoop4.png File:HulaHoop5.png File:HulaHoop6.png File:HulaHoop7.png File:HulaHoop8.png File:HulaHoop9.png|Jeff hula hooping File:HulaHoop10.png Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005